La Decisión Correcta
by clievano
Summary: Ikki sufre un accidente luego de una pelea con Erika, la vieja Natalie entra en escena y busca una nueva oportunidad con Ikki, una organización secreta tras la medalla rara de Metabee... que mas puedo decir?
1. Viejos conocidos

**LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA**

Capítulo 1: "Viejos Conocidos"

Metabee, contraataca! disparale justo en la cabeza! - gritó el chico de camisa roja

El medabot amarillo tipo escarabajo reaccionó al mismo tiempo que su medaguerrero y con unos movimientos casi perfectos ejecutó la orden, unos cuantos disparos bastaron para que una explosión fuera escuchada a varios metros de distancia

Oh no! Belzelga! - gritó el otro chico, quien pudo ver como la medalla de su medabot era expulsada de su espalda

Diste muy poca batalla amigo, la próxima vez que decidas retarme asegúrate de haber entrenado muy duro antes, quieres?

Como te atreves? - respondió el otro chico molesto - me parece que se te subieron los humos después de aquel torneo Ikki Tenryo

Ah si? no me digas... esos comentarios no harán que me ganes la próxima vez

No, claro que no... pero sabes? antes creí que eras genial... ahora todo lo que haces es alardear y humillar a quien robobatalla contigo

Humillar? pero si te vencí en solo diez segundos, un novato debería escoger mejor a sus contrincantes sabes?

Demonios! es inútil hablar contigo! - gruñó el chico recogiendo a su medabot

Oh rayos! siempre es lo mismo, estas bien Metabee?

Estas bromeando viejo? nisiquiera pude calentar! ese Belzelga era muy débil

Si, tienes razón, yo... - Ikki volteó hacia un costado y se encontro con alguien conocido quien los miraba de forma insistente

Ah hola Erika, que estas haciendo por aqui?

Siempre tienes que ser asi de arrogante Ikki? el chico hizo su mejor esfuerzo y tu solo le dices que es un novato

Erika, por que siempre tratas de sermonearme? el chico no pudo nisiquiera tocar a Metabee, es obvio que le falta entrenar muuucho mas para poder robobatallar conmigo, acaso es mentira?

No es mentira del todo, pero al menos podrías ser mas amable con los chicos nuevos, acaso ya no recuerdas que tu fuiste novato alguna vez?

Si lo fui, pero ahora soy el campeón del torneo mundial de robobatalla! todo lo que hice fue...

El torneo fue cancelado! - interrumpio Erika - y no hubo nada oficial, me sorprende que andes por ahi alardeando de un triunfo ficticio de hace un año

Oye, estas conmigo o en mi contra? de no haber sido por ese incidente de Meda Evil, yo hubiera sido el campeón oficial, todos saben eso

Y por que tu si y los otros miembros del equipo japonés no?

Eso es porque... porque Metabbe y yo tuvimos la batalla mas difícil, por eso!

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando... - Erika bajó la vista - tu nunca fuiste asi, además de que detestabas a los presumidos y arrogantes, y ahora te has convertido en uno de ellos

Ya basta! no voy a soportar que vengas aqui a insultarme! deja ya de estarme siguiendo si prentendes seguir haciendo lo mismo!

Joven Ikki por favor - suplicó la medabot de Erika; Brass, quien Ikki no había visto hasta entonces - usted no solía ser de esa forma, recapacite

Bah! lo que pasa es que estan celosas de nosotros, ya que nosotros si ganamos robobatallas, verdad Metabee?

Tu lo has dicho viejo! cualquiera que se nos ponga en frente lo roboaplastaremos, ya verán

Vámonos Metabee, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

Eh, si... hasta luego Brass, Erika...

Erika bajo la vista un momento y luego se dirigió furiosa a Ikki y Metabee quienes ya se marchaban

Eres un tonto Ikki Tenryo, un graaaan y enooorme tontoooo! te comportas como un arrogante y soberbio cretino! eres irritante además, Victor se quedaría chico estando a tu lado!

Ikki se detuvo un momento al escuchar todo esto pero sin voltear a verla siquiera, después de esto simplemente levantó una mano y siguió caminando

Si, si lo que tu digas Erika, como dije antes, solo estas celosa, los perdedores son asi

Erika se quedó ahi sin decir nada, solo observando como se alejaba esa pareja de arrogantes hasta salir del parque, entonces ella volvió a gritar una serie de insultos hacia ellos dos a pesar de que ya no podían escucharla y esta vez ella fue la que salió corriendo de ahi a toda prisa, seguida por su sorprendida medabot

Señorita Erika, espere por favor! Erika!

A la mañana siguiente ya en la escuela, Ikki está mas tranquilo y se nota muy pensativo, por otro lado Erika se nota bastante molesta

Rayos, como pude haber hecho algo asi? - pensaba Ikki mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el dia de ayer

_ FLASHBACK _

_Ikki llegó a casa y saludó a sus padres como si nada hubiese pasado después de aquella discusión con Erika, después de cenar subió a su habitación y al estar buscando unas medapartes en su armario para darles mantenimiento, accidentalemente tiró una caja de cartón del armario, la cual al tocar el piso se abrió y de ella se escaparon infinidad de fotos, Ikki se agachó extrañado y comenzó a examinarlas_

_- No puede ser, esto es... como llegó esto aqui?_

_Se trataba ni mas ni menos de fotografías de Ikki y sus amigos durante el tiempo de preparación antes del torneo mundial de robobatalla_

_- Oye Ikki, que tanto observas? se supone debías limpiar las medapartes - reclamó Metabee acercándose para ver de que se trataba - que es eso tan importante?_

_- Mira Metabee, son fotografías de nosotros, de los Screws, de Karin, Koji, Rintaro, Natalie, Henrry..._

_- Mira, también del Medaguerrero Espacial X, de tus padres y de Brass - agregó Metabee - oye, pero como que alguien falta en estas fotos no?_

_- Mmmm, ahora que lo mencionas, si, alguien falta..._

_De pronto Ikki voteó la vista hacia la tapa de la caja de fotografías, la cual había quedado a unos pasos de ahi y estaba algo maltratada por la caída, y en ella se encontraba un rótulo en la parte interna de la misma y una fotografía pegada a el, Ikki se levantó y fue hacia ella, al levantarla leyó el rótulo y quedó pensativo por unos instantes sin decir nada_

_- Que pasa Ikki, te sucede algo? tu semblante cambió de pronto..._

_- Metabee... - atino a decir Ikki - me equivoqué, he estado haciendo todo mal..._

_Ikki volvió donde estaba Metabbe sentado en el suelo y también se sentó, le dió la tapa a Metabee y este siguió revisando las fotografías como buscando a alguien_

_- Metabe examinó la caja y leyó el rótulo:_

_"Ikki, espero que estés feliz después de este Torneo Mundial, se que resultó ser un fracaso pero demostraste estar a la altura de los mas grandes, has crecido y madurado mucho como medaguerrero y como persona, yo por mi parte solo puedo ofrecerte como regalo esta caja, la cual contiene muchos de mis mas preciosos tesoros; mis recuerdos, los cuales quiero compartir contigo, ya que eres una persona muy especial._

_Sigue asi y no cambies, no te rindas nunca_

_Tu amiga para siempre, Erika"_

_Una foto de Erika e Ikki estaba pegada en el rótulo, ambos sonriendo y abrazados_

_- Oh vaya... - exclamo Metabee - no se que decir... tu que opinas Ikki? Ikki...?_

_Metabee volteó a ver a Ikki y observó como éste estaba llorando en silencio mientras observaba las fotografías, manejándolas con mucho cuidado_

_- No está... - atinó a decir al fin - ella no está en ninguna fotografía, ella las tomó todas_

_- Te refieres a Erika verdad? ella es una buena amiga_

_- Fui un tonto Metabee, no entiendo como pude decirle todas esas cosas tan horribles, el unico perdedor aqui soy yo... me siento muy mal..._

_- Viejo, lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte con ella, pero el problema es que eres muy orgulloso y te va a costar mucho trabajo hacer..._

_- Me disculparé mañana mismo... - interrumpió el chico - y si ella no quiere perdonarme y me odia de por vida, me lo tendré muy merecido_

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Ikki obsevaba a Erika de reojo, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto, sus manos sudaban y temblaba de los nervios que sentía, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que disculparse, debía dejar a un lado su orgullo y aceptar sus errores, los cuales podían costarme muy caros, demasiado caros

Erika se encontraba leyendo un libro el cual había sacado de la biblioteca, pero la verdad es que no podía concentrarse, su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas

- Ikki, eres un tonto... como pudiste decir todo eso... ya no eres el mismo de siempre - pensaba para si - no puedo creer que las personas cambien tan facilmente su manera de ser...

Sus pensamientos sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por una persona la cual estaba parada enfrente suyo, Erika levantó la mirada y vió de quien se trataba

- Ah, Futama eres tu, que se te ofrece?

- Ah disculpa por interrumpirte Erika, pero ayer te dije si podías prestarme tus apuntes de Historia, y ya que ahora no tenemos clase, creo que es buen momento para ir al centro de copiado y...

- Ah si, claro - Erika buscó entre sus cosas y sacó una libreta color azul - no puedo acompañarte al centro de copiado pero confío en que puedas regresarmelo antes de la hora de salida, esta bien?

- No hay problema... este... Erika, estas bien?

- Mmm, yo? claro, por que lo preguntas?

- No por nada, es que te ves un poco... preocupada, tiste... no se, te ves diferente hoy

- No Futama, me siento bien, gracias por preguntar de todos modos

- Bueno, entonces te lo devuelvo antes de la hora de salida, voy al centro de copiado, nos vemos luego

- Si, hasta pronto - Erika volvió a fijar sus ojos en las líneas del libro mientras sentía como el chico se alejaba de ahi

Erika trataba de concentrarse en la lectura pero era inutil, su mente seguía fija en el incidente de ayer, el chico de los apuntes tenía razón, se sentía triste, sentía que había perdido algo cercano y eso la hacía sentirse tambien molesta, en eso sintió que nuevamente alguien se encontraba enfrente suyo

- Se te olvidó algo Futama? - preguntó sin levantar la mirada - todos los apuntes de historia estan en esa libreta, es...

Erika levantó la vista pero se encontró con Ikki, quien la observaba de una forma muy extraña, Erika lo miro por algunos instantes extrañada pero luego volvió a bajar la vista fingiendo que seguía leyendo el libro, ignorando al chico por completo

- Erika yo...

Erika seguía con su lectura fingida

- Yo estoy... er... yo...

Erika continuaba sin prestarle atención (aunque en el fondo si lo hacía)

- Erika, siento... yo siento lo de ayer, yo...

- ...

- Tu estabas en lo correcto, yo estaba equivocado... - tartamudeó de nueva cuenta - lo siento

- ... - Erika pasó a la siguiente página

- Siento mucho lo que te dije Erika - Ikki se puso de rodillas ante su amiga, quien en el fondo estaba muy sorprendida - perdóname por favor, yo... fui un idiota al decir todo eso y...

- Ah, Ikki eres tu - Erika habló con sarcasmo - disculpa, dijiste algo? es que como tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no puse atención a lo que estabas diciendo, me decías?

Ikki se quedó muy sorprendido por escuchar esa contestación, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Erika y sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta

- Oh no, que fue lo que le dije? por que lo hice? - pensó Erika algo preocupada

Ikki se fué de ahi, pero no hacia su lugar sino que se dirigió a la puerta del salón y salío sin voltear a ver a nadie

- Tenryo! Tenryo! a donde vas? - le gritó el delegado de la clase - no puedes salir del salón, si la prfesora vuelve y no te encuentra vas a estar en problemas!

- Pero Ikki no escuchó

Erika lo pensó unos instantes pero al final decidió ir a buscar a su amigo, nisiquiera Ikki se merecia el desprecio que ella le había mostrado momentos antes, ahora ella era quien debía disculparse, y salío del salón en busca de su amigo pese a los gritos del delegado de la clase

Ikki se encontraba ya en el patio de la escuela y se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo y él era el unico responsable de esto

- Oye Tenryo, que estas haciendo aqui? - le gritó el entrenador montaña quien iba saliendo de la escuela en cuanto lo vio - no puedes estar aqui, vuelve a clases!

Ikki escuchó pero aun así lo ignoró por completo y siguió con su camino hacia la puerta

- Tenryo! te estoy hablando! contesta o te voy a poner 1000 lagartijas antes de la hora de salida!

Ikki siguió su camino, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la salida

- Demonios! Digmole, detenlo! no dejes que salga de la escuela!

El Medabot rápidamente avanzó hacia Ikki atravesando todo el patio de la escuela y logró cortarle el paso justo antes de salir

- No pasarás, regresa a tu salón o tendrás problemas - ordenó el medabot fríamente

- Fuera de mi camino Digmole! tengo que largarme de aqui!

Erika salió de la escuela y observó la escena del intento de fuga de Ikki

- Erika, no me digas que tu también tienes pensado escaparte de clases! - gritó Montaña

- No! claro que no! vengo a detener a Ikki para que no lo haga

- Ese Tenryo es de lo peor! nunca pensé que fuera a convertirse en un vago!

- Ikki no es ningún vago! - protestó Erika - él solo...

De pronto ambos voltearon hacia Ikki y Digmole, ya que un grito se escuchó de esa dirección, era Ikki que se había librado de Digmole e intentó salir de la escuela, sin embargo ambos, Erika y Montaña vieron con horror como un malumorado Digmole arremetió con todo su cuerpo en contra de Ikki con el fin de detenerlo, y dadas sus características físicas literalmente arrolló al chico, el cual emitió un grito de dolor.

- Oh dios mio, Ikki! - gritó Erika angustiada llevándose las manos a la cara

- Tenryo! Digmole que hiciste? déjalo en paz! - gritó Montaña

- Montaña, tu me ordenaste detenerlo y no permitirle salir, no es asi? - se defendió Digmole

- Erika rápido ve por el médico! que venga rápido a ver a Ikki!

Erika no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ver como se encontraba su amigo

- Usted vaya a buscar al médico, yo voy a ver como se encuentra Ikki

A Montaña no le quedó otra opción y fue rapido a buscar al médico

- Ikki! estas bien verdad? tienes que estar bien! - exclamó Erika mientras corría hacia el

Sin embargo a lo lejos vió como Digmole era repentinamente derribado de un solo golpe por un medabot color rojo con un brazo derecho de Red Matador

- Eh? un Octoclam? de quiene es ese medabot?

- Señor Ikki, señor Ikki, se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó el medabot color rojo

- Oc... octo... clam? eres... Octo...clam? quien es tu meda...querre...ro? yo... no... - eso fue todo antes de que Ikki se desmayara

- Ikki! estas bien? Ikki! - gritó una chica peliroja de anteojos quien se abalanzó al lado de Ikki - por que te hicieron esto?

La chica volteó a ver con odio a Digmole, quien ya se había reincorporado y observaba la escena

- Quienes son ustedes? no pueden estar aqui extraños a esta escuela! - exclamó Digmole

- Tu! te atreviste a lastimar a Ikki y eso... eso no te lo voy a perdonar! - gritó la chica furiosa - Octoclam ataca!

- Octoclam? ella es Natalie? - exclamó Erika - la del puesto de bolitas de pulpo?

Fueron solo cuestión de segundos para que Octoclam derrotara de tres golpes a Digmole, ciertamente la velocidad y agilidad de este medabot era sorprendente, cumplidas las órdenes y habiendo su oponente expulsado su medalla, éste regresó al lado de Ikki y su medaguerrero

- Natalie... eres tu? que estás haciendo aqui? - preguntó Erika al llegar a donde ellos se encontraban

- Erika! que le hiceron a Ikki? se ve mal! ve pronto por un médico!

- Ya fueron a buscar al médico, no tarda en llegar... que es lo que estas haciendo aqui?

- Es mas importante lo que yo hago aqui que Ikki? - gritó Natalie molesta - como puedes ser tan inconciente?

Erika bajó la vista apenada y se acerco a ver como estaba Ikki, este tenía sangre que salía de su boca y además se encontraba inconsciente

- Oh dios! hay sangre saliendo de su boca! - exclamó Erika - espero que solo se trate de su labio, por que si no...

- No lo digas! - gritó Natalie - no te atrevas a decirlo! a Ikki no le va a pasar nada, entiendes!

- Descuiden, cuando yo llegué aqui, el aún se encontraba consciente - intervino Octoclam - el señor Ikki es muy fuerte

En eso llegó Montaña acompañado del médico y del Director y su medabot Samurai, ambas chicas se hicieron a un lado para que el médico pudiera hacer su trabajo, después de revisarlo se dirigió al Director:

- No hay lesiones de riesgo, se trata solo de algunos moretones y un labio abierto, aunque...

- Aunque?

- Se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería y esperar a que despierte, después llamaremos a sus padres para que vengan por él

- Me parece bien doctor, proceda por favor - asintió el Director

Erika y Natalie los siguieron a la enfermería sin que nadie custionara a Natalie el motivo de su presencia, era obvio que había cosas mas importantes que eso, Erika se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió mal por eso, instalaron a Ikki en una cama y lo dejaron descansar, sin embargo Natalie y Erika se quedaron ahi para vigilarlo.

Pasó casi una hora después del incidente, Erika y Natalie se encontraban aún en el cuarto donde se encontraba Ikki y ninguna de las dos había mencionado palabra alguna, Octoclam también se encontraba ahi, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por unos quejidos y se dieron cuenta que Ikki estaba despertando

- Ikki estas bien? como te encuentras? - preguntó Natalie ansiosa

- Señor Ikki, como se encuentra? puede oirme? - se acercó Octoclam

- Ikki, perdóname por favor, todo esto fue mi culpa! por favor dime que estas bien! - Erika se abalanzó sobre de él

- ... donde estoy...? - el chico volteó a todos lados tratando de ubicarse

- Estas en la enfermería de la escuela... recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - explicó Natalie

- Por favor no te enfades conmigo Ikki, siento mucho lo que pasó y me arrepiento de ello - se disculpó Erika

Ikki volteó a ver a Erika y la miró por unos instantes, lo mismo hizo con Natalie

- No se preocupen chicas, estoy bien, solo me duele mucho la cabeza... - explicó él - Natalie, tu Octoclam me ayudó en el ultimo momento, se ha vuelto muy fuerte

- Gracias Ikki, lo unico que quería escuchar es que tu estabas bien - Natalie se sonrojó al decir esto

- Gracias señor Ikki, era mi deber - dijo Octoclam

Erika al sentirse ignorada bajo la vista y su ojos se humedecieron

- En cuanto a ti... - la miró Ikki - no tienes de que disculparte, nada de esto fue tu culpa... me encuentro bien, eres amiga de Natalie? como te llamas?

Erika alzó la mirada incrédula y miró a los ojos azules del chico

- C-como? que fue lo que dijiste?

- Dije que como te llamas...

- Pero... tu me conoces muy bien... por favor no bromees conmigo...

-Pero... yo nunca te había visto antes...

- Ella es Erika, tu amiga de la infancia... no me digas que no la recuerdas? - preguntó Natalie

- Pero que broma es esa? como va a ser mi amiga de la infancia si en mi vida la había visto? si pregunté su nombre es por que no la conozco!

Los ojos de Erika se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo soportar mas y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo de la habitación ante unos sorprendidos Ikki y Natalie

Natalie volteó a ver a Ikki notoriamente preocupada

- Oh dios Ikki, que es lo que te han hecho?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**


	2. Volver a comenzar

LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA

Capítulo 2: "Volver a comenzar"

Un día después del incidente, Ikki se encontraba ya en su casa, mas explícitamente en su habitación ya que por órdenes del Director, tenía permiso de ausentarse hasta que su estado de salud mejorara. El reloj marcaba ya las 2:00 P.M. Y no había dicho una sola palabra, desde que se enteró momentos antes de que él poseía un Medabot tipo KBT, y es que Metabbe apenas se había enterado de lo ocurrido y había subido a ver como se encontraba su medaguerrero, pero para su desgracia fue tratado como un completo extraño.

Viejo, no puedo creerlo! como es eso de que no me conoces? - gritaba Metabee – que medamosca fue la que te pico?

Discúlpame amigo – Ikki bajó la vista algo triste – supongo que es producto del accidente del que todos hablan...

Esto es increíble... no puede ser que no recuerdes nada del Campeonato Mundial... ni de mi y de Erika... es mas, ni siquiera de los Medabots!

Lo siento Metabee no puedo recordar...

Ikki, unos amigos tuyos han venido a verte – se escuchó la voz de la señora Tenryo al otro lado de la puerta – puedes recibirlos en este momento?

Si mama, diles que pasen por favor...

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y por ahí entraron Erika, Koji, Karin, Samantha, Spike, Sloan, Rintaro y Natalie, Ikki al verlos a todos ahí reunidos se alegró y los saludó

Chicos que gusto verlos! pero... a que han venido hasta aquí?

No te hagas el valiente Ikki, nos enteramos del accidente y nos reunimos para venir a ver como te encuentras – sonrío Koji – odiaría perder a uno de mis mejores rivales...

Oh no le hagas caso a Koji – intervino Karin – de verdad estas bien Ikki? El golpe de un Digmole no es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera...

De verdad me encuentro bien Karin – Ikki se sonrojó al notar que Karin se había inclinado para verlo a los ojos

Oh cielos! es increíble que eso si lo pueda recordar y a nosotros no! - protestó Metabee refiriéndose a la famosa atracción de Ikki hacia Karin

Mmmm? A que te refieres Metabee? Que es lo que si puede recordar? - cuestionó Karin

Oh nada en especial... - explicó Metabee - es solo que al héroe se le ha olvidado por completo quien soy yo, incluso ha olvidado todo lo referente a los medabots y al WRC ( Campeonato Mundial de Robobatalla), eso sin mencionar a Erika...

Queeeeee? - exclamaron todos al unísono

Ikki! como pudiste! como puedes olvidar lo mas importante para ti en la vida? - lo reprendió Koji

Ikki... es cierto eso? - Natalie se acercó a el notoriamente preocupada – por que no me dijiste nada ayer? Creí que solo se trataba de Erika...

No lo se... por alguna razón en ese momento si pude reconocer a Octoclam, sin embargo no podía recordar lo que significaba un medabot... es difícil de explicar... - Ikki bajó la vista – discúlpenme chicos, es tan confuso...

Erika no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían llegado ahí, solo observaba lo que sucedía pero no se atrevía a decir nada... estaba sumida en un mar de pensamientos, le horrorizaba la idea de que su amigo no pudiera recordarla nunca mas, todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde que tenían cuatro años de edad y hasta el Campeonato Mundial de Robobatalla, en eso pensaba cuando fue sacada bruscamente de concentración

Erika... discúlpame por favor... no creas que lo hago con mala intención – se disculpó Ikki – pero en verdad es frustrante no poder recordarte, por mas que lo intento... no puedo hacerlo

Erika se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Ikki y lo tomó de los hombros brindándole una cálida sonrisa

No te preocupes Ikki, ya verás como... es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a recordar todo lo que has olvidado, yo... no te culpo de nada, al contrario, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte a recordar...

Todos vamos a ayudar, verdad amigos? - interrumpió Samantha dirigiéndose a Spike y Sloan

Claro que si jefa – asintió Spike

Cuenta con ello – asintió también Sloan

Oye Ikki... interrumpió timidamente Natalie

Si, que pasa Natalie?

Tu si me recuerdas bien, no es así?

Si, si te recuerdo bien, por que la pregunta?

Bueno... si en verdad me recuerdas bien, entonces debes saber que yo... he seguido practicando desde nuestro último encuentro

Lo siento Natalie, pero no recuerdo si es que tuvimos una batalla entre medabots, lo siento...

Bueno... si tuvimos una batalla medabot, pero yo no me refería a eso... yo me refería a nuestra "otra" batalla...

Ikki se quedó mirandola por algunos instantes hasta que su semblante reflejó un gran asombro

Que? no me digas que... tu has...?

Asi es Ikki – ella asintió en tono triunfal – lo he conseguido al fin... y sabes lo que eso significa... no es así?

Todos estaban con cara de interrogación escuchando una conversación la cual para ellos era inentendible, era como si ellos hubiesen estado hablando en otro idioma distinto

Oye, oye de que están hablando ustedes dos? - protestó Koji – que es lo que has logrado, chica pelirroja?

He logrado concebir...

No! no me digas que si lo hiciste! es imposible! - exclamó Ikki

Ya dinos de una vez que es lo que concebiste! - replicó Koji

Pues... Ikki... mi querido Ikki... he logrado perfeccionar... LA BOLITA DE PULPO PERFECTA!

Unos momentos de silencio después de aquella revelación y de pronto todos excepto Ikki y Natalie cayeron al piso por la impresión

Pero que broma es esa! - protestó Koji reincorporándose – creí que se trataba de algo importante!

Y lo es, chico rico – aclaró Natalie – a Ikki y a mi nos importa mucho eso

Pues... de todas formas yo seré quien juzgue eso – añadió Ikki

Por supuesto, esta vez estoy preparada – Natalie se sonrojó al decir esto – pero recuerda cual era nuestra promesa si es que yo lograba tal hazaña

Gulp! si pero... esta vez solo tienes tres oportunidades – le advirtió – si fracasas en los tres intentos, nuestra promesa queda anulada para siempre

Acepto tu desafío amor mio! - exclamó una muy sonrojada Natalie

"Amor mio"? A que se refiere con eso Ikki? - cuestionó Karin

Pues... Mr. Referi tuvo la culpa de todo! me involucró en una tonta apuesta, que consiste en que si Natalie consigue concebir la bolita de pulpo perfecta yo... yo debo de... ser... su...

Si lo logro, ambos debemos casarnos – añadió Natalie con toda naturalidad

Queeeee? - volvieron a gritar todos al unísono

Vaya Ikki, eres todo un conquistador! tienes que enseñarme tu secreto! - exclamó Rintaro muy animado

Pues a mi me parece una apuesta muy tonta! - protestó Erika

Todos voltearon a ver a Erika sorprendidos, provocando que esta se sonrojara mucho

Bueno... es un tanto absurda... no lo creen así? - se defendió

Pues a mi me parece muy romántica – sonrió Karin – te deseo la mejor de las suertes Natalie

Pues yo también te deseo mucha suerte chica pelirroja – sonrió Koji maliciosamente, imaginando que si Ikki se compromete con ella, él ya no tendrá competencia alguna con Karin – me parece que eres la persona perfecta para mi amigo Ikki

Oh muchas gracias muchachos – agradeció Natalie – haré mi mejor esfuerzo y lograré obtener mi mas anhelado premio...

Oye! yo no soy ningún objeto Natalie! - protestó Ikki

Detalles, detalles, ya verás como serás mio mi amado Ikki

Espero que eso no suceda – pensó Ikki para sí – Natalie debe fallar a como de lugar!

Que te parece si repetimos la competencia... dentro de una semana? asi podré preparar todo y darle los toques finales a mi receta... - propuso Natalie

Me parece bien... - contestó Ikki nervioso - dentro de una semana estará bien...

Para ese entonces ya habré encontrado la manera de salir de esto - pensó Ikki- bueno, eso creo...

Entonces ya está acordado - anunció Karin con una gran sonrisa - estaremos siguiendo de cerca tus progresos Natalie

Uy miren la hora... tengo que regresar a casa, mi clase de esgrima comienza en quince minutos - comentó Koji

Que coincidencia, mi clase de piano comienza en diez minutos - dijo Karin

Bueno, nos dio gusto verte Ikki, mejorate pronto ok? no me gustaría perder a mi rival mas fuerte en las robobatallas

Gracias por venir chicos, de verdad se los agradezco...

No hay de que, solo recuerda que tu maestra vino a visitarte - sonrió Samantha

Mi maestra? que maestra? - preguntó Ikki confundido

Pues yo! pues de quien rayos crees que estoy hablando? - replicó Samantha

Claro que no! tu no me enseñaste nada de robobatallas! todo lo que sé lo aprendí estando al lado de Metabee...! asi fue como... como yo...

Todos voltearon asombrados a ver a Ikki, al parecer parte de su memoria estaba volviendo

Ikki! pudiste recordar! - exclamó Erika - recordaste aquella vieja discusión con Samantha, cuando ella había dicho que te había enseñado todo lo que sabías...

Yo... yo recuerdo... ahora recuerdo el torneo... a Victor... a Metabee... los Medabots... Arghhhh! mi cabeza! - exclamó Ikki sujetando su cabeza con fuerza - tantas imágenes! agghhhh!

En eso Ikki subitamente se desmayó ante la mirada atónita de todos

Ikki! que te pasa! respondeme por favor, Ikii! - gritó Erika muy preocupada

Llamen a un doctor, rápido! - exclamó Natalie

MIENTRAS, NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI, DOS SUJETOS DE NEGRO DISCUTEN EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA BODEGA ABANDONADA

Asi que el chico Ikki perdió la memoria? interesante...

Si, y no solo eso, sino que no recuerda ni a su propio medabot

Eso suena muy bien, tenemos que hablar con ese chico Tenryo lo antes posible

No te preocupes de nada, yo hablaré con el y lo convenceré de que use al prototipo 02

Muy bien, pero asegurate de hacer contacto lo antes posible, no queremos que comience a recordar mas cosas y se niegue a usar el prototipo

Confía en mi, después de todo fue gracias a mi que perdió la memoria no? relájate, la primera fase del plan resulto con exito...

Ahora comienza la fase dos...


	3. Oscuridad

**LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA**

Capítulo 3: "Oscuridad"

Ikki y Natalie se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro sobre una gran roca en medio del parque y contemplando la puesta de sol, abajo sus respectivos medabots; Metabee y Octoclam jugaban cartas en una de las mesas del parque que normalmente se usaban para que la gente comiera su almuerzo.

- Así que estuviste viajando por todo Japón durante el año que te ausentaste? - preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio, Natalie se volvió para observarlo

- Si, aunque es un poco triste ya que lo hice sola... bueno Octoclam estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo

- Tienes razón, no estabas sola, tu medabot te acompañó en todo momento - Ikki volteó también para contemplar a Natalie - son unos grandes compañeros y amigos no es así? me refiero a los medabots

- Si lo son... pero sabes, a pesar de que Octoclam siempre estuvo conmigo, siempre se echa de menos la compañía de alguien humano - Natalie bajó la vista y se quitó sus lentes - conocí mucha gente y muchos medabots en los lugares que visité, tanto clientes como rivales, pero como estás de paso, nunca puedes conocerlos a fondo, siempre es de una forma muy superficial... aunque siempre trato de llevarme lo mejor de la gente, el recuerdo de sus caras, la calidez de su trato y lo positivo de cada uno, incluso de los enemigos...

- Si, lo mejor de todo es conocer nuevos rivales - exclamó Ikki emocionado, Natalie volvió a colocarse sus lentes y se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia el chico, esta vez algo extrañada por su reacción

- Juraría que el que había contestado era Metabee y no tu, querido Ikki - sonrió la chica - supongo que no has cambiado mucho en el año que estuve ausente

- Pues... me he vuelto mas fuerte al igual que Metabee... aunque me siento un poco extraño por mi amnesia - se rascó la cabeza - algunas cosas son tan confusas... de hecho todo lo relacionado con esa chica Erika...

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor, que tus recuerdos volverán por si solos con la debida estimulación

- Si, creo que tienes razón - bajó la vista el chico

Los chicos seguían charlando despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta ellos ni sus medabots que una figura los observaba desde hace mucho rato en las sombras desde los arbustos, acompañada por su medabot

- Por que? Porque están tan juntos? - pensó la figura un tanto molesta

- Oye Ikki... a ti te gustaría...viajar? - preguntó Natalie con curiosidad

- Viajar? A que te refieres?

- Tu sabes, así como yo he viajado por todo Japón, conociendo nuevas personas y nuevos medabots – explicó ella – te aseguro que es una experiencia única

- Quieres decir... viajar contigo? - exclamó Ikki sorprendido

- Claro, porque no? Yo lo he hecho varias veces sola con, mi medabot claro, no veo porque tú no puedas hacerlo

- No es que no pueda Natalie, es que la escuela está de por medio, mis padres, mis amigos...

- Oh, creo que fue una mala idea verdad? - Natalie bajó la vista – lo siento

- No te disculpes, la verdad es que si me gustaría salir y conocer nuevos lugares, personas y medabots, ganas no me faltan – explicó él

- Bueno, tal vez algún día...

- Si, algún día...

En eso una gran explosión levantó mucha tierra en el centro del parque, justo donde los medabots de los chicos se encontraban, Ikki y Natalie cayeron de la roca pesadamente al disiparse el polvo unos segundos después Ikki se reincorporó sacudieron un poco el polvo todavía aturdido por la explosión y se dio cuenta que Metabee y Octoclam estaban fuera de combate, ambas medallas se encontraban tiradas a un lado

- Vaya vaya, pero si se trata del gran Ikki Tenryo – habló una figura la cual emergía del polvo que aún se encontraba en el aire

- Que? Quien eres? Eres tú quien hiciste todo esto? - gritó Ikki furioso

- Por supuesto, ya que mi medabot es el mas poderoso que se haya construido – alardeó la figura

En eso un medabot color rojo muy parecido a Metabee emergió también a la vista, la diferencia consistía en que dicho medabot Ikki nunca lo había visto, obviamente sus meda partes eran mucho mas avanzadas que las de Metabee, poseía potentes armas de fuego en cada uno de sus brazos, las piernas eran tipo orugas de tanque blindadas, sus lanza misiles en la cabeza eran también mas grandes que los de los modelo KBT originales y un extraño dispositivo en forma circular en medio de estos.

- Te presento el prototipo 01: Beta – dijo la figura, quien por cierto parecía solo una figura ya que llevaba puesto un traje color negro ajustado, así como una gabardina color negro de piel larga y un sombrero también negro, botas largas como de motociclista y su rostro también estaba totalmente cubierto por su traje, solo se alcanzaban a ver unas gafas redondas como un visor, muy parecidas a los googles que se usan para nadar, pero redondos y mas grandes de color rojo.

- Quien demonios eres tu? - gritó Ikki – que rayos quieres?

- Ja ja ja tu medalla rara claro está – la figura se cruzó de brazos – no tienes escapatoria, tu medabot ha sido anulado

Ikki rápidamente se lanzó al piso y recogió como pudo ambas medallas, la de Metabee y la de Octoclam, para después echar a correr en otra dirección para proteger así a Natalie quien aun estaba inconsciente

- Que persistente eres Ikki, Beta ataca! - ordenó la figura

El medabot Beta avanzó con los ojos encendidos por una luz también color rojo intenso, se detuvo una vez que hubo apuntado a Ikki con ambos brazos, Ikki ya no tenía a donde correr puesto que había cometido un error y había quedado acorralado en una esquina en donde se encontraban grandes árboles

- Muy bien Beta 01, acábalo – ordenó la figura

Ikki cerró los ojos fuertemente sabiendo lo que venía, pero al escuchar los disparos se percató que aún estaba bien, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con que otro medabot había entrado en escena lanzándose sobre Beta y cambiando el curso de los disparos, los cuales habían ido a dar al cuerpo inerte de Metabee destrozándolo casi por completo, el medabot que lo había salvado de una muerte segura no era otro mas que:

- Brass? - exclamó Ikki sorprendido – como es que tú...

- Corre Ikki! - exclamó una voz a lo lejos – escapa de ahí!

Ikki volteó hacia un lado y se encontró con que su salvadora no era otra sino Erika, quien había llegado en el momento oportuno, éste corrió hasta el cuerpo de Metabee y vio horrorizado el poder de fuego tan terrible de ese tal Beta

- Esta destruido! - exclamó Ikki – como es posible? Si solo fueron unos pocos impactos?

De pronto Beta al tratar de quitarse se encima a Brass, la cual había trepado a su espalda y le había cubierto los ojos, éste disparó dos misiles de su cabeza los cuales salieron sin control, uno se impactó en uno de tantos juegos para niños que había en el parque y que estaba hecho de cemento y el otro sin querer fue a dar directamente hasta su medaguerrero, el cual no tuvo tiempo de escapar y fue alcanzado de lleno

- Oh dios mio! - exclamó Erika al ver tan tremenda escena, ambas explosiones fueron tan fuertes que la onda de choque arrojó a todos varios metros hacia atrás

- Ah mi cabeza! pero que paso aquí? - exclamó Natalie reincorporándose, lo primero que vio fue a Octoclam tirado casi a un lado de ella (la onda de choque lo había arrojado hasta ahí), ella fue hacia él y vio que su medalla no estaba – Octoclam!

Ikki se reincorporó también y observó la escena, no era posible que un medabot fuera capaz de hacer todo eso, de pronto vió algo que le extrañó sobre manera; el juego para niños el cual había quedado completamente destruido por el primer misil de Beta tenía en su interior una extraña caja negra con controles a un lado, los cuales estaban funcionando y emitían luces, Ikki se acercó y vió como la sospechosa caja negra expulsó mucho vapor, el cual estaba helado, después de eso la caja se abrió y dejo ver algo que Ikki nunca esperó

- Un medabot? - exclamó Ikki – que rayos hace un medabot enterrado en medio del parque? - sin embargo se sorprendió mas al examinar el medabot de cerca, el cual era de color negro y tenía la cavidad para la medalla abierta, como si estuviera listo para que su dueño introdujera la medalla; se sorprendió al reconocer el tipo de medabot

- Robo-Emperor? es igual al medabot que utilizó una vez Meda Evil!

De pronto una explosión se escuchó e Ikki volteó para ver con horror que se trataba de Beta, quien se había reincorporado aun sin su medaguerrero

- Destruir! destruir! - era todo lo que el medabot Beta decía al tiempo que en su radar localizaba a Erika la cual se encontraba inconsciente

Natalie vio como Beta se dirigía hacia Erika, Brass trató de detenerlo pero fue literalmente fulminada con un solo disparo

Nooo! Erika, despiertaaa! -gritó Natalie aterrada – Ikki!

Beta ya estaba frente a Erika y se disponía a disparar, cuando otro medabot entró en escena arrollando literalmente a Beta y evitando que este disparara era... Robo-Emperor!

- Eh? Y ese medabot? - exclamó confundida Natalie

- Metabee ataca! - gritó Ikki a lo lejos y Robo-Emperor disparó con su arma de fuego de uno de sus brazos, increíblemente destruyendo un brazo completo de Beta

- Que? que rayos está pasando aquí? - exclamó Erika quien ya había vuelto en si, ante la mirada atónita de Natalie

- Ya entiendo, Ikki colocó la medalla de Metabee en el cuerpo de Robo-Emperor! - exclamó Natalie – pero como? De donde salió esa cosa?

Beta disparó nuevamente su arma de fuego, la cual se impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Robo-Emperor, pero sorprendentemente no le hizo ni un solo rasguño

- Queee? como pudo soportar ese ataque Robo-Emperor? - exclamó Erika – pero si ese mismo disparo fue el que destruyó el cuerpo de Metabee!

- Robo-Emperor, lasser beam! - gritó Ikki

Robo-Emperor levantó su brazo izquierdo y este comenzó a brillar, para después lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de lasser, el cual literalmente derritió a Beta, para después explotar estrepitosamente

Erika y Natalie no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, en medio del parque había una gran llamarada resultado de la explosión de Beta, y de entre las llamas y el humo se comenzaron a formar dos siluetas que se aproximaban hacia ellas, las chicas se pusieron nerviosas pero se tranquilizaron un poco al ver que una de esas figuras era Ikki, quien venía algo sucio y un poco chamuscado a causa del humo, la otra figura era Robo-Emperor... o debo decir Metabee? Quien por cierto llevaba a cuestas los cuerpos de Octoclam y Brass; ambas chicas corrieron hacia ellos.

- Brass! Brass te encuentras bien? - gritó Erika lanzándose literalmente sobre su medabot, obligando a Robo-Emperor a depositarla en el suelo

- Ikki! estas bien? - gritó Natalie por su parte lanzándose hacia Ikki abrazándolo con fuerza – no te paso nada? Estaba tan preocupada!

Natalie se separó un poco para ver el rostro negruzco de Ikki y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

- Tonto Ikki! creí que ibas a morir! - exclamó la peliroja

- Estoy bien Natalie... no es para tanto... - la interrumpió el chico

- Se que hay muchas cosas por hablar – interrumpió Erika – pero lo mejor será que nos alejemos de aquí, esta explosión va a provocar que la policía llegue en unos minutos y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso suceda

- Tienes razón Erika, mas vale que nos vayamos de aquí o estaremos involucrados en este asunto – Ikki volteó hacia atrás al escuchar sirenas a lo lejos que se acercaban

- Rápido! vámonos de aquí! - exclamó Natalie

Y así los chicos salieron a toda prisa de ahí como pudieron cargando a sus medabots, seguidos muy de cerca por el medabot color negro Robo-Emperor

- Rayos! todo esto resultó ser un auténtico fracaso! - exclamó una sombra la cual estaba oculta en lo alto de un árbol – la idea era que Ikki tomara a Beta como su medabot, no que encontrara a un medabot misterioso!

La sombra pudo escuchar las sirenas cada vez mas acercándose al lugar, asi que bajó del árbol casi de inmediato y buscó entre los restos de Beta

- Ah, aquí está – con algo de dificultad sacó un pequeño lasser que traía en su cinturón y cortó el metal alrededor del dispositivo circular que traía Beta entre sus lanza misiles – ya lo tengo!

Y sin decir mas, la sombra echó a correr y despareció lanzándose a los arbustos, justo antes de que la policía llegara al lugar

**Fin del Capítulo 3...**


End file.
